


Искупление даётся просто (А может и нет)

by AOrvat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Ensemble Cast, M/M, Rivalry, Translation, Western Air Temple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Джет не так уж и мёртв, как считали остальные, приняв в День чёрного солнца участие во вторжении, он оказывается в Западном храме воздуха. Где объявляется и Зуко.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Искупление даётся просто (А может и нет)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redemption Made Easy (Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509634) by [cadesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 8 января 2015 года (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Глава 1

Хриплый смех Дюка звоном разносился каменными галереями Западного храма Воздуха, сопровождаемый скрипом трущегося дерева перегруженных тормозов Тео, и последовавшим громким ударом, когда мальчишки врезались в стену.

Джет настороженно вслушался, оторвавшись от стены, к которой прислонился. Этот пацан Тео был сплошной неприятностью. Умным, следовало признать, но бедовым. Они едва-едва оказались на свободе, Джет ещё не готов был сказать, что в безопасности, а тот уже пытался убить Дюка.

\- Ещё раз! И теперь быстрее! – выкрикнул Дюк.

Джет заставил себя привалиться обратно к стене, напустив безразличный вид. Прикрыв глаза, он запрокинул голову, как будто пытаясь вздремнуть, но на всякий случай, держа ухо востро.

Хару обернулся от места, где рассматривал фрески кочевников воздуха. Прихлопнув по бедру, он бросил взгляд в зал, где носился Тео, усадив к себе на плечи торжествующего Дюка.

\- Тебе не кажется, что нам пора вмешаться?

\- Они всего лишь дети, - лениво ответил Джет, вытащив изо рта травинку и окинув Хару долгим взглядом. – Они заслуживают немного веселья после того, через что прошли.

\- Полагаю, как и мы все, - Хару огладил эти свои дурацкие усики. Джет вновь было запрокинул голову, собираясь игнорировать его и дальше, когда Хару перевёл снисходительный, задумчивый взгляд на самого Джета. Что не сулило ничего хорошего. – Прошлым вечером я разговаривал с Катарой.

Джет почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Смяв стебелёк в кулаке, он скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ха, неужели? – с как можно большим безразличием в голосе переспросил Джет.

Ему не нравилось думать, до чего они могли договориться. После озера Лаогай он прекрасно понимал, что в обществе Катары или аватара ему не обрадуются. И понимал, что заслуживает этого после того, что натворил сам, и был примучен натворить. И горько было не от того, как они распрощались. Нет, его терзало расставание со Смеллерби и Лонгшотом в Ба Синг Се. Холодное разочарование во взгляде Лонгшота, ещё более оттенявшее полыхающий гнев Смеллерби. Но он не мог там оставаться, не в этом месте, не в этом проклятом отравляющем городе. Вот так он вернулся в свой лес, тут бы всё могло и закончиться, и его бы здесь сейчас не было, не позволь он Пипсквику себя найти и уговорить на это самоубийственное вторжение.

Ему бы не пришлось сейчас беспокоиться, не являлось ли первым, что всплыло в разговоре с Катарой, рассказ о попытке утопить деревню или угробить друзей тогда, на кануне падения Ба Синг Се. Хару казался хорошим парнем, как раз из того типа людей, которые, как правило, сурово судили людей подобных Джету.

\- Она сказала, у них вчера побывал гость, - поведал Хару. Джет уставился на него. Начало не сулило ничего хорошего. – Похоже на то, что у Аанга может появиться учитель магии огня.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, - напрягся Джет, - что Народ Огня нас нашёл? Уже?

И никто даже не побеспокоился сообщить ему.

Джет бросил взгляд в зал. Дюк на коленях у коляски Тео что-то там правил, а Тео давал ему советы. Им следует убираться отсюда. Если Народ Огня на подходе, то они в опасности. Он лишь выяснит дорогу домой, захватит с собой Дюка и отправится в лес.

Хару слегка усмехнулся, примиряюще поднимая руки под злым взглядом Джета.

\- Что?

\- Ты прямо как Катара, - пояснил Хару. – Просто не столь гневлив.

По крайней мере, хоть кто-то из них не без мозгов. Джет покачал головой. Он не видел в ситуации ничего смешного. И уже направился к галерее, готовый утащить Дюка отсюда, когда храм тряхнуло взрывом. Джет взмахнул руками, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Он оглянулся на Хару, прочно вросшего в то место, где стоял.

\- Народ Огня, - выплюнул Джет.

Очевидно, Хару был недостаточно милым парнем, чтобы оспаривать напрашивающийся вывод. Вместе они кинулись в зал за Тео и Дюком. По эту сторону зал выходил на более большие, сводчатые палаты с распашными ставнями, смастерёнными, чтобы вращаться на ветру.

Второй взрыв разнёсся ущельем вслед за громким, оглушительным грохотом. Джет затолкнул Дюка за себя и подошёл к ставням, в ужасе наблюдая, как огромное облако пыли вырывается из-под свеса крыши вблизи обломавшегося бруса, раньше поддерживавшим пагоду. Та теперь полностью рухнула в пропасть. 

\- Мы должны помочь! – крикнул Тео.

Джет поставил ногу на его возок, тормозя в раз. И одновременно хватая Дюка за ворот.

\- Почему бы нам сперва не посмотреть с чем предстоит сражаться? – как бы между прочим предложил Джет.

\- Джет прав, - согласился Хару, хотя и неодобрительно глянул на его стопу. – Если это, чем бы оно ни было, с такой лёгкостью способно разрушить храм, нам следует знать, с чем имеем дело.

Милый способ сказать, что аватар и сам справится, а они ему только будут мешать – обижено решил Джет.

Они ждали, высматривая вражеские дирижабли, что всё не прибывали, и войска Народа Огня, которых, похоже, и не было в храме. На одной из множества пагод, не столь заваленной обломками, как разрушенные остальные, Джет разглядел ярко-синие пятна, бывшие Катарой и Соккой. А также ярко-жёлтый с шафрановым Аанга и даже зелень девчонки из магов земли, под видом поисков которой Тео с Хару отправились исследовать здешние залы. И ещё кто-то в чёрном. Джет напряг зрение, пытаясь выяснить, был ли то маг огня, о котором ранее упоминал Хару, но тот не носил ни характерных доспехов, ни огненно-красной униформы. Кто бы он ни был, остальные не считали его за врага. Компания собралась вместе, а затем разошлась безо всякой поспешности или горячности.

Похоже, бой уже закончился.

***

Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем думалось Джету.

Он стоял в стороне ото всех, понемногу закипая, пока аватар с друзьями поглощали обед. Катары нигде поблизости не наблюдалось, как и мага огня.

Принца Огня.

Джет и близко не представлял, как, чтоб его разобрало, такое могло случиться? Истории о правящей семье он слышал всю свою жизнь, о том, что они лично планировали военные операции вплоть до самой распоследней резни. Ему пришлось видеть, что их принцесса сотворила в день Чёрного солнца, и он был немало наслышан об их принце. Парень, который предал Ба Синг Се и подставил Лонгшота и Смеллерби даже ещё больше, чем сам Джет.

Вся ярость Джета по этому поводу пропала впустую. Или не впустую, потому как, пока Аанг пытался его успокоить, Сокка взирал на него с большей жалостью и отвращением, чем случалось прежде, а Тоф лишь хмыкнула. Джет пытался поймать взгляд Хару и понять, что думает Тео, но это, наверное, не имело смысла, даже если они встанут на его сторону. Решение уже явно было принято, и мнение Джета на сей счёт остальных определённо не волновало.

Не найдя союзников, Джет воткнул палочки в свою пиалу недоваренного, жёсткого риса и отправился подумать.

Сокка как раз накладывал себе вторую порцию собственного приготовления негодной еды, когда Катара вышла из храма. Джет взглядом прошёлся по ней, подмечая резкость походки и её раздражённо опущенную голову. Она оказалась у фонтана в несколько размашистых, быстрых шагов, слишком расстроенная даже, чтобы воспользоваться магией. И просто плеснула водой в лицо, сердито фыркнув и пригладив волосы, поправляя упавшую на глаза чёлку.

Её брат был безнадёжным делом, но Джет знал, что убедить её шансы ещё есть.

Джет ждал, наблюдая, как Катара делает глубокие вдохи, пытаясь унять злость. Это помогло, но лишь отчасти, судя из того, как она обернулась и глянула на Аанга, и как тот поспешно уткнулся носом в пиалу, избегая её гнева. Она вернулась к котелку, казалось почти готовая надеть его на Сокку за испорченный обед, когда объявилась истинная причина её ярости.

Ли.

Джет поражённо смотрел, как маг огня аккуратно пробрался к котелку, опустив плечи под тяжёлым взглядом Катары. Получая свою порцию, он поглядывал из-под лохматых косм, стараясь держаться на почтительном расстоянии, даже более нежели почтительном, скорее безопасном, от Сокки.

Джет вскочил на ноги, ещё не успев до конца осознать увиденное. Возможно, это простая схожесть? Бледная кожа и тёмные волосы не такая уж и редкость. Что имело значение, это его глаза и шрам.

Джет был уже на полпути, передвигаясь отрывистыми деревянными шагами, когда маг огня выпрямился, разворачиваясь, по его лицу пробежала тень, а рука непроизвольно дёрнулась к мечам за спиной. 

Глаза мага огня были ярко-золотого цвета, что до сих пор преследовал Джета, лицо портил приметный уродливый шрам давнишнего ожога. Это был он.

\- Чего тебе? – буркнул Ли. И запнулся, рука упала с рукояти меча, а глаза широко распахнулись в узнавании. Голос охрипло сник. – Джет?

\- Погодите. Вы двое знакомы? – удивился Аанг, разглядывая обоих с широкой улыбкой, его мальчишеский энтузиазм был совершенно не к месту. Джет растерялся, сердце ухнуло вниз, а затем подкатило к горлу, пока он пытался понять, что же происходит.

Ли был здесь. Ли был новым учителем аватара в огненной магии. Ли был принцем Огня. Это не имело никакого смысла.

\- Мы встретились на пароме по пути в Ба Синг Се, - резко выпалил Джет. Шуангоу [1] оказались в его руках, и он даже не заметил, когда успел их выхватить. Он шагнул вперёд, упирая изгиб крюка Ли в грудь. – Хотя меня не покидает чувство, что он не был со мною тогда до конца честен.

Ли холодно и неприязненно оттолкнул клинок от груди одним пальцем.

\- Нет, не был. Но опять же, ты и так это знал.

Джет со звоном развёл клинки, готовый требовать реванша. Ли являлся причиной того, что он прошёл через ад.

\- Так, дайте угадаю, - едко встряла Катара. Её тон сбивал с толку, и это даже с учётом, что Джет знал, что вызывал у неё сильнейшую неприязнь. Сильнейшую сразу после Ли, очевидно. - Он предал тебя, и ты его никогда не простишь, - продолжила она, указав с одного на другого.

Ли быстро моргнул, переводя на неё вопросительный взгляд. Его плечи опали, и он расслабился, опуская руки.

\- Как ты догадалась?

Катара закатила глаза.

\- С вами двумя? Это неизбежно.

\- Вопрос скорее в том, кто предал кого? – добавил Сокка.

Джет чувствовал разгорающийся внутри гнев. Он развернулся, взмахнув шуангоу у Сокки перед лицом.

\- Он! Это Ли виноват, что Дай Ли арестовали меня! Это из-за него они промыли мне мозги! Они бы никогда не забрали меня под озеро Лаогай, если бы не он.

Ли ринулся к Джету, вставая между ним и Соккой. Широко расставив ноги, готовый к драке, выставив перед собой руки в стойке мага огня, которую Джет так много раз видел прежде. Взгляд Ли полыхал злостью, а Сокка разрывался между удивлением такому повороту событий и настоящей благодарностью, что Ли бросился его защищать. Джет не знал, что было хуже.

\- Во-первых, это не моё имя. Меня зовут Зуко, - заявил Ли.

\- Я знаю, - рыкнул Джет, это было странным: видеть в Ли, которого терпеть не мог и которого не мог выбросить из головы, изгнанного принца.

\- А, во-вторых, ты напал на нас. Без всякой причины! Только потому, что дядя Айро подогрел свой чай!

Среди собравшихся побежали шепотки. Сокка и Аанг обменялись взглядами, говорившими, что это звучит весьма правдоподобно, Тоф скрестила руки, а каменное выражение лица Катары даже не дрогнуло. У неё определённо не было симпатии ни к одному из них. В то же время, к нему пришла поддержка со стороны, откуда Джет ожидал меньше всего. Равнодушие Хару вдруг сменилось серьёзностью.

\- Генерал Айро? – переспросил он.

Хару ответила Тоф, бросая в его направлении пренебрежительный невидящий взгляд.

\- Кто же ещё? Как много, по-твоему, существует Драконов Запада?

\- Тоф, - предостерегающе окликнул Ли… Зуко… принц… Его острый, настороженный взгляд выражал предчувствие грядущей свары.

\- Что? – спросила она. – Это же то, кто он есть!

\- Это делает его военным преступником, - глухо сказал Хару.

Принц выглядел разгневанным этим обвинением, но не нападал. Его взгляд в отчаянии метался от Аанга к Сокке. И обескураженный Джет увидел то, чего не могло быть. Мальчишки поднялись, вставая рядом с принцем в неохотной, но всё же очевидной поддержке. В свою очередь Хару занял место рядом с Джетом. Тео с Дюком смотрели на две противоборствующие стороны в замешательстве.

Выбор им не дала сделать Катара.

\- Хватит! – прикрикнула она, вставая между парнями, её бурдюк был уже откупорен, а глаза яростно сверкали. Она ткнула Джета в грудь пальцем, угрожающе наклоняясь к нему. – Решение уже принято. Мне оно тоже не по душе, но не тебе его оспаривать.

\- Ещё посмотрим, - выплюнул Джет. – Я знаю, ты считаешь, что я прав.

Катара прищурила глаза, но отрицать не стала. «Дай мне только время», - подумалось ему. Он знал, что она встанет на его сторону.

Оттолкнув его, она обернулась к принцу.

\- А ты, - её голос стал низким и угрожающим. – Ты и так знаешь, что я думаю. Тебе за лучшее убраться отсюда, - и неохотно добавила, обождав мгновение, - ненадолго.

Или навсегда, если бы право голоса дали Джету.

***

Принц отступился, не мешаясь в спор, Джет следил, как он уходит. И подавляя желание рвануть следом и ввязаться в драку, выбив правду, кем тот является на самом деле.

Сжав челюсти, он пропускал мимо ушей большую часть спора, слушая лишь, чтобы понимать, что его время ещё не пришло. Если поднять вопрос сейчас, он либо сядет в лужу, либо окажется в лесу на горе или в ущелье. Перспективы не радовали. Ему безумно не нравилось выжидать, но сейчас дело предстояло долгое. Он видел сомнения в глазах Хару и давнишний гнев в катариных. Присутствие мага огня не даст им улечься.

Вскоре после всплывшего в разговоре Лунного Духа, Джет оставил остальных переругиваться, решив, что если быстро смыться, то удастся избежать дальнейших разговоров о Ба Синг Се. И не придётся вспоминать о бурлящей, зияющей пропасти, где он вынужден был оставить свой разум, или о выхолаживающем чувстве вины, когда он обдумывал, что оставил по себе.

После нескольких неудачных попыток, он нашёл коридор, где прошлым вечером Сокка распределял комнаты. Но большинство из них всё равно отчего-то пустовали. Вместо того, чтобы ночевать в спальнях в окружении относительно крепких стен, аватар с друзьями тяготел к фонтану на открытом воздухе, совершенно не обращая внимания на отвесные скалы и смертельные ущелья. Джет никоим образом не боялся высоты, но что удобного было в твёрдых камнях? Он спал в своей комнате вместе с Дюком, зная, что также поступают Тео и Хару. 

Он отстранённо остановился посреди коридора, стиснув кулаки. Всех их расселили в этом коридоре. Интересно, какая из комнат принадлежала принцу?

Джет осторожно, глуша шаги как на охоте в лесу, переступая с носка на пятку, прокрался по коридору, по очереди заглядывая в пустующие комнаты. Возможно, у него появится шанс расквитаться.

\- Ищешь что-нибудь? – ладонь Сокки, напугав, тяжело упала на плечо. Джет стиснул зубы, мысленно ругнувшись, и легко, с невинным и оскорблённым видом обернулся к Сокке. Было совершенно ясно, что Сокка и на секунду не купился на это.

\- Давай, - мотнул он головой в сторону коридора, ведущего вглубь храма. – Пошли, пройдёмся.

Сокка уже был на полдороги, когда Джет вяло отправился следом. Он был отчего-то уверен, что предстоящее ему не понравится. За время, что Джет присоединился к группе, они с Соккой так и не подружились.

Молчаливо миновав вслед за Соккой три поворота и ответвления галерей храма, бездумно ступая точно след в след, Джету, наконец, пришло на ум, что Сокка и понятия не имеет, куда же идёт. Ведь у него было не больше возможностей осмотреться вокруг, чем у Джета, даже меньше, учитывая вчерашнюю битву.

Джет вытянул руку, проводя пальцами по стене. Та была сухой, нетронутой плесенью, но весьма пыльной. Он перетёр грязь в пальцах, бросая взгляд на Сокку, подмечая, как тот прищурился. Свет проникал сюда через многочисленные хитроумно расположенные со стороны утёса окошки. Люди воздуха предпочитали полагаться не только на свет факелов. Джет мог оценить это.

\- Так, что ты хотел, Сокка? – поинтересовался Джет, когда они прошли очередной поворот, ведущий глубже в храм.

\- Ничего.

Точно. Потому как неразговорчивость и безразличие как раз в его привычке. «Это же Сокка», – вспомнил Джет.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь мне сказать? Или мы просто отправились погулять?

Остановившись, Сокка вздохнул. Он обернулся к Джету и ступил в полосу света, падающего сверху, и осветившего полностью его лицо: посерьёзневшие глаза и напряжённые желваки.

\- И немало на самом деле. Ты, возможно, заметил, что не особо мне нравишься.

\- Заметил, - подтвердил Джет, выплёвывая ответ и склоняя голову к плечу. Он не нравился многим. Что с того?

\- И Зуко мне тоже не нравится, - продолжал Сокка. – Но мне нравится Аанг и, вроде как, нравится мысль победить Хозяина Огня. И вот, что я тебе скажу. Не испогань нам этого.

Джет не ответил. Он определённо имел все намерения испоганить это. Честно говоря, по его разумению, аватару могло найтись гораздо лучшее применение, чем драться с Хозяином Огня. Кто вообще в здравом уме мог решить, что это положит конец войне? Все войска просто молча отправятся по домам, потому что так сказал аватар? Не выйдет. Аанг смог бы остаться в Царстве Земли и сражаться в войне, а не тратить впустую время, учась магии огня.

Сокка сделал внезапный шаг вперёд, положив ладонь на меч и раскрасневшись от злости. Вот и конец их пути.

\- Я серьёзно, Джет. Зуко, возможно, наша единственная возможность остановить его отца до прилёта кометы, и если ты поставишь всё под угрозу, я не стану разбираться, через что ты там прошёл или о чём думал. Я тебя закопаю. 

Джет проигнорировал чушь о комете, отвечая яростным взглядом.

\- Вы не знаете Ли. Он предаст вас. Чего аватар сможет достичь, если будет мёртв?

Сокка лишь покачал головой.

\- А ты не знаешь Зуко, - убрал он руку с меча, уходя прочь.

Джет замер на мгновение, полыхая гневом.

\- Куда это ты собрался?

\- На охоту, - бросил Сокка через плечо и вскинул бровь. – Если только ты не прихватил с собой достаточно риса во время вторжения, то нам следует раздобыть еду. Надеюсь, кочевники воздуха знали толк в заготовках, иначе у нас большие неприятности.

За дело они принялись в полном молчании, хотя было несколько моментов, когда Сокка, похоже, забывался, фальшиво напевая от скуки коротенькие песенки, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы вместо поисков сундуков и кувшинов с едой, с любопытством осмотреть настенные фрески. Но тут же встряхивался, выпрямляясь и бросая на Джета быстрый взгляд исподтишка, будто ожидал, что Джет подскочит и набросится на него. Вот именно такие взгляды и вызывали у Джета желание наброситься.

Как выяснилось, в храмах воздуха всё же кое-что смыслили в заготовке и хранении еды, правильном хранении в сухости, что самое важное. Джет с Соккой нашли достаточно провизии, чтобы их небольшой компании хватило на месяцы, если конечно не сетовать на постность пищи.

Хотя, этим вечером мясо любезно предоставил принц, за что получил одобрение и благодарственные улыбки от всех вокруг костра. Даже Катара проявила достаточно вежливости и сказала спасибо, перед тем, как положить себе кусочек утки. Ею принц запасся заранее, но немного, только на себя и на дядю, которого рассчитывал привести с собой.

Вдобавок он также захватил имбирный пирог с глазурью и, очевидно был достаточно хитроумен, чтобы предложить и его, когда вновь всплыло имя Айро. Слегка зачерствевший за время, прошедшее с того момента, как был испечен в дворцовой кухне, пирог, тем не менее, оказался проглочен со скоростью, на которую были способны лишь подростки. Их рты оказались слишком заняты усердным пережёвыванием, чтобы вновь затевать спор, хотя, очевидно, Хару и колебался целое мгновение, в попытке побороть отвлекающий мысли густой сироп.

Джет поковырялся в еде, в конечном итоге отдав её Дюку. Он подготовит к завтра силки, возможно, даже присоединиться к Сокке на настоящей охоте. Или же нет, поскольку не испытывал уверенности, что сможет сдержать соблазн придушить его и бросить в лесу. Джет мысленно закатил глаза. Тогда уж они по-настоящему обозлятся на него.

Чавканье и жевание в конечном итоге сменились неловким молчанием. Джету выдался прекрасный момент убраться отсюда с Дюком, уснувшим у него на плече. Джет встал, поднимая Дюка на ноги, и, когда тот безвольно обвис, подхватил, забрасывая на плечо. Отсалютовав двумя пальцами, он удалился.

Дюк рухнул на узкую лежанку, стоявшую под окном их комнаты. Джет стянул с него шлем, положив рядом с постелью. У него промелькнуло мимолётное, непривычное побуждение велеть Дюку умыться, и он нахмурился, подавляя его. Он Дюку не мать. И они никогда не делали подобного в лесу. Будучи вольны делать всё, что заблагорассудится, живя без всяких правил. Джет не видел причин что-либо менять. Поэтому лишь потрепал Дюка по голове.

\- Долгий выдался денёк, а? – спросил он с лёгкой усмешкой.

\- Дольше некуда. Но, неплохой, - пробормотал Дюк, сонно моргая на Джета. – Эй, Джет. Чем займёмся завтра?

\- Чем пожелаешь

Дюк кивнул, уже засыпая. Джет посмотрел на собственную кровать, установленную у двери, после чего окинул взглядом длинный коридор. Он солгал, конечно же. Дюк мог делать, что захочет, но у Джета уже имелись планы, и включали они в себя вполне определённого мага огня.

Глава 2

Принц спал с незапертой дверью. Если это было демонстрацией доверия, то следовало придумать нечто получше, а если попыткой подставить глотку под нож, то Джет не собирался упускать такой возможности.

Он притаился у входа, давая глазам привыкнуть к тусклому звёздному свету, проникавшему через окно, окрашивая бледные черты принца в серый и тёмно-фиолетовый. Чёрные волосы закрывали глаза и торчали самым странным образом, растрёпанные ворочаньем во сне. Всё было тихо, лишь изредка время от времени сон знаменовался шуршанием и дёрганьем. Ни беспокойства, ни кошмаров, ни переживаний. Принц блаженствовал.

Что, по горькому мнению Джета, являло охренительную несправедливость. Он огляделся, желая найти подсказку, что-нибудь раскрывшее бы намерения принца, но был вознаграждён лишь лёгким сопением другого юноши. Тот перевернулся на бок, лицом к Джету, покрывало соскользнуло с его обнажённого торса.

Джет попытался сглотнуть, ощущая внезапную сухость во рту. Приложив усилия, он смог всё же отвести взгляд. Осматривая остальную часть комнаты, его глаза остановились на маленьких портретах, стоявших на небольшом сундучке, притащенном откуда-то принцем. Джетова комната определённо не отличалась подобной роскошью. Он сощурился, стараясь разглядеть, кто изображён на портрете. Один – точно его дядя, даже при столь скудном освещении Джет сумел увидеть округлое лицо мужчины в общих чертах. Знай он тогда на пароме, что путешествует с Драконом Запада…

Джет отогнал мысль. Ему вовсе ни к чему было выходить из себя. С учётом предупреждения Сокки и убийственного взгляда Катары, он полагал, что не может позволить себе увлекаться, не как раньше. Кроме того, нападение теперь ничего не решит. У него на руках окажется мёртвый маг огня и без единого намёка на вынашиваемые им планы. И они окажутся совершенно не готовы к нападению.

Джет пробрался в комнату, пытаясь сосредоточиться на задаче. Рядом с портретом лежал мешок. Именно то, что надо. Медленно крадучись и осторожно ступая, как если бы обминал в лесу патруль, Джет двинулся к нему. Лишь из необходимости и не более, он позволил взгляду вновь упасть на принца. Глаза пробежались по телу, острой выступающей тазовой косточке, рельефным мышцам пресса и выше к лицу. По-прежнему спит.

Хорошо.

Он припал на колено, готовый вскочить в любой момент, и распахнул мешок. Руки принялись шарить в глубине в поисках бумаг, фиалов или чего угодно, что могло бы послужить разоблачению. Но он нащупывал лишь одежду и только одежду. 

Мысленно зарычав, Джет отшвырнул вещи прочь. Военный дирижабль! Вот где должно быть принц хранит… чем бы оно там ни было.

Джет выпрямился, и тут случилось сразу несколько событий. Глянув на кровать, Джет наткнулся на потрясённый взгляд явно проснувшегося и настороженного принца, и тут же отскочил, принимая оборонительную стойку. Принц плавно скатился с постели, внезапно оказавшись рядом. Напирая грудью и зло нависая над ним… с каких это пор он стал выше? …и прижимая клинок к глотке Джета.

\- Ты что делаешь? – голос принца прозвучал едва ли не обычно, скорее раздражённо, нежели зло или удивлённо. И поскольку Ли был зол всегда, стало интересно, с чего это Джет заслужил такую доброту?

Глаза метнулись вниз, лишь на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы заметить слабость и усталость, с которой принц держал нож. Джет двигался быстро, он выполнил подсечку, заставляя принца пошатнуться, и выбил из рук клинок. Принц упал на спину, и Джет навалился сверху, прижимая того к постели. И ухмыляясь звериным оскалом. А вот это уже гораздо лучше. 

\- Пытаюсь выяснить, что ты замышляешь.

Ли… Зуко… принц ответил коленом Джету по почкам. Схватившись за бок, Джет свалился с койки. Вскочил он со всей возможной поспешностью, но принц успел раньше, сшибая с ног и прижимая к полу. Джет неплохо так приложился головой о камень, и в глазах у него потемнело. Лицо принца, накрепко вцепившегося в джетовы запястья, дышало решительностью.

\- Тебе меня не обмануть, - выдавил Джет.

\- Я не замышляю ничего, - прошипел принц. Но Джета было не переубедить. Поколебавшись, он отпустил Джета, выдохнув в отвращении. И повернувшись к нему спиной, отправился на поиски ножа, затерявшегося в драке.

Джет поторопился подняться, не отрывая взгляда от принцовой спины. Тот тяжело ссутулился, и Джет улыбнулся со злобной радостью.

\- В конце концов, я докопаюсь до правды, - объявил Джет, заложив пальцы за пояс, и, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в боку, развернулся к выходу. По пути его нога запнулась обо что-то, сбивая один из портретов. Джет окинул его скучающим, безразличным взглядом. Кажется, там была изображена женщина. Подойдя к двери, он обернулся через плечо, бросая последний, многообещающий взгляд. – И тогда ты за всё заплатишь.

Принц даже не посмотрел на него. Подлетев к портрету и осторожно осматривая на целостность.

Когда же он поднял взгляд, ярость в его глазах была очевидной даже в тусклом свете звёзд.

***

Следующим утром Джет старался не высовываться.

Он наблюдал за слепящей синевой неба, где Тео парил над провалом. Каким-то образом, и он так и не мог сказать, каким именно, Дюку удалось уговорить отпустить его с Тео.

Джетовы глаза пекли, голова болела, он ощущал себя разбитым и уставшим, как только мог бы после бессонной ночи. В свою комнату он вернулся лишь много часов спустя после стычки с принцем, беспокойно расхаживая в возбуждении. Того короткого сна, что он урвал, наполненного образами растянувшегося под ним на постели принца, было явно недостаточно. Проснувшись со вставшим членом, он ещё раз зажмурился, злясь на себя. Из всех, кем только можно было увлечься…

Завтрак, игры и болтовня Дюка на ухо об его, кажущихся более приятными снах. Принц и аватар ушли посреди завтрака, на тренировку, и Джет уставился им вслед. Катара поймала его взгляд, и он улыбнулся и махнул рукой в ответ, давая знать, что она его подловила, а затем демонстративно позволил Дюку утащить себя внутрь храма.

Проблема была решена. Или будет решена, перестань он думать об этом.

Вновь накатило так и не исчезнувшее волнительное напряжение, то самое, что побудило следить за Ли тогда, в Ба Синг Се, заставило напасть и, в конечном итоге, привело в руки Дай Ли. Он чуть не умер из-за этого, его разум превратился в сплошную кашу, а у него всё равно не получалось отпустить. Что, пропади оно пропадом, с ним было не так?

Джет стиснул зубы, вцепившись в каменные перила, и наблюдая за очередным виражом Тео над каньоном.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что именно не так. Его родители были убиты, его деревня выжжена дотла, всякое доброе в его жизни было уничтожено Народом Огня, и как сильно бы ему ни хотелось наладить всё к лучшему, он понимал, что этому не бывать, пока те по-прежнему повсюду, заставляя и других детей хлебнуть в жизни того же дерьма, что и он. Поэтому не имело значения, если принц уверял, что стал «хорошим», или, что Дракон Запада был «действительно славным парнем». Джет живое доказательство их преступлений.

По длинной галерее разнеслись звуки шагов, отрывая Джета от тяжких мыслей.

\- Сокка? – окликнула Катара. Она сощурилась в сторону Джета, ослеплённая ярким солнечным светом. Ещё один шаг вперёд, и приветственный, радостный взгляд исчез с её лица. Она скрестила руки на груди, выпрямляя спину. – А, это ты.

\- Я начинаю чувствовать, что мне здесь не рады, Катара, - кротко укорил Джет, вскидывая бровь.

\- Хорошо, - гневно вскинулась она. Уголки джетовых губ дёрнулись в улыбке, и он жестами изобразил, что ранен в самое сердце. Катара зло смерила его взглядом, пытаясь дать понять насколько не находит его милым, но Джет отметил, что она уже сдалась. – Я не имела этого в виду, - неохотно признала она, отворачиваясь.

\- Ты уверена?

Катарин норов снова дал о себе знать.

\- Думаю, я знаю, что имела в виду, Джет.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Я только… - он отвернулся, печально прикрыв ладонью рот, а после встретился с ней извиняющимся взглядом, - я знаю, что не могу исправить случившегося между нами. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, я уйду.

Катара будто сдулась. Она быстро заморгала, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Чтобы подлить масла в огонь, Джет слегка вздохнул и развернулся уходить. И, как он и надеялся, она ухватила его за руку, останавливая.

\- Джет, постой, - он медленно обернулся, и её рука упала. Она смотрела в пол, обняв себя. – Тебе не надо ничего исправлять. После Ба Синг Се всё так изменилось, особенно для меня. Я была несправедлива к тебе.

\- Катара…

\- Нет, позволь мне закончить. – И он был не прочь, не представляя, что ещё говорить, позволь она ему продолжить, получилось бы неприятно, наверное. Её взгляд посветлел. – Теперь всё в прошлом. Ты – часть нашего отряда и очень нам помогаешь, и во время вторжения, и вчера Сокке, и заботясь о Дюке. Прости, что я так относилась к тебе.

Джет, улыбаясь, поддел её под подбородок.

\- Забыли. Так тебе нужен Сокка?

Катара вздрогнула, опомнившись. Отступив, она откинула чёлку с лица и осмотрелась в поисках брата.

\- Мне показалось, я видел, как он шёл к месту, где тренируется Аанг, - услужливо прибавил Джет.

Лицо Катары тут же стало хмурым. Джет подавил желание улыбнуться.

\- Ну, что же, если именно там ему хочется быть, это его дело.

Несмотря на резкость, в её словах проскользнули нотки неуверенности. Ей нужно было оправдание, и Джет с радостью его предоставил.

\- Не уверен, что это безопасно, - он склонил голову к плечу и притворился, что потягивается, искоса наблюдая за ней. – Думаю, я мог бы сбегать. Присмотреть за Соккой.

Катара прищурилась, но Джет не моргнул и глазом. Сейчас был неподходящий момент, чтобы на чём-то настаивать. Спустя некоторое время она вздохнула, беспокойно поморщив лоб. И потёрла одну из ладоней между большим и указательным пальцами, как будто унимая боль.

\- Наверное, неплохая идея. Аанг и магия огня не самое лучшее сочетание.

Джет последний раз бросил взгляд на каньон – Тео заходил на посадку на один из ближайших храмов, даже на таком отдалении было отчётливо заметно, как они с Дюком радостно улыбаются, и протянул руку, пропуская Катару впереди себя. Он шёл в нескольких шагах рядом, наблюдая, как преломляемый каменными решётками окон храма свет, играет на её лице. Она двигалась тихо и целеустремлённо, непрестанно ища взглядом всполохи огня, что открыли бы, где сейчас Аанг. Беспокойно сведённые вместе брови и даже некая гневная резкость в походке, но направленные не против него, как с облегчением понял Джет.

\- Чудесно, - непроизвольно вырвалось у него, и Катара одарила его удивлённым взглядом.

\- Искать Аанга, чтобы спасти его от уроков Зуко – «чудесно»? – в её вопросе проскользнула озадаченность, но не подозрительность. Джет улыбнулся.

\- Чудесно проводить с тобой время. Хорошо, что мы оставили случившееся между нами позади.

Её глаза удивлённо распахнулись, и она поспешно отвернулась прочь. Джету пришлось поторопиться, чтобы не отстать.

\- И правда, хорошо, - признала она, стоило с ней поравняться. 

За следующим углом решёток на окнах уже не было, ну, наверное, их повзрывал Народ Огня, утреннее солнце беспрепятственно освещало проход. Подняв взгляд, прямо у отвесной стены каньона можно было разглядеть другую храмовую площадку, на которой занимались Аанг и принц. Сокка уже держал путь обратно по узкому мостику, соединяющему два храма.

Катара поспешила ему навстречу.

\- С Аангом всё в порядке?

Сокка оторвался от сердитого рассматривания Джета и закатил глаза на вопрос сестры.

\- Зуко подпалил его и сбросил в пропасть. Иначе с чего бы я оттуда ушёл?

\- Сокка!

\- Да, всё хорошо, - заверил он её, тыкая за плечо пальцем. – Убедись сама, если так волнуешься.

Катара выпрямилась.

\- Так и сделаю. Спасибо за помощь.

\- До скорого, нытики, - бросил Сокка, потянувшись, и не спеша отправился галереей дальше.

\- Ну, это уже грубо, - выдохнула под нос Катара. – Пошли, - поймала она взгляд Джета.

Когда они подошли, приземлившийся Аанг и Зуко продолжали занятие, Джет хмыкнул с явным разочарованием. Аанг сидел на большом валуне, пуляя камешками в чахлую клумбу, которую назначил игровой доской. Выглядел он скучающим и задёрганным, но стоило ему заметить Катару, как лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой. Неподалёку же принц вскочил в оборонительную стойку, напрягшись и не отводя взгляда от Джета.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? У нас тренировка, - рявкнул принц.

\- Ага, - вздохнув, подтвердил Аанг. – Тренировка.

Катара коротко заключила его в сочувственные объятия. И махнула принцу.

\- Ну, так продолжайте. Чем быстрее ты выучишь Аанга, тем лучше.

У принца промелькнуло хмурое выражение, но не разгневанное, а скорее смущённое. Которое он прикрыл злостью.

\- Без вас, - известил он, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от Джета, - было бы быстрее.

Взгляд Катары потяжелел.

\- Ой, умоляю, чего мы там в твоей магии огня не видели? Уверена, ты с лёгкостью наверстаешь упущенное.

Принц резко развернулся, ощетинившись.

\- Я стараюсь больше так не делать! Я больше не хочу быть таким!

Она передёрнула плечами.

\- Докажи!

Принц испустил гортанный рык, отворачиваясь прочь, и последовав к дальнему краю площадки, откуда принялся бросать ещё более разозлённые взгляды. 

Джет с одобрением посмотрел на Катару.

\- Очень мило, - прислонился он к камню, на котором, согнув ногу в колене, лениво восседал Аанг. И кивнул в сторону ругающегося под нос и пытающегося унять свой темперамент принца. – Ты считаешь, это была хорошая идея?

\- Я смогу с ним справиться, - сухо ответила Катара.

\- Знаю, - Джет потрепал её по плечу, и она немного расслабилась, улыбнувшись и откидывая волосы за ухо.

Аанг наблюдал за ними с долей обеспокоенности. Обеспокоенности и ревности. Джет поставил мысленную зарубку, полагая, что, вероятно, со временем придётся иметь с этим дело. Аанг был нужен ему в союзниках, но если тот считал, что у Джета виды на Катару, это могло стать серьёзной проблемой. Малец или нет, он по-прежнему являлся аватаром, и Джету не хотелось с ним тягаться, реши Аанг на самом деле подраться. 

Вернувшийся к Аангу дать указания принц знал, что за ним смотрят.

\- Помни, огонь в дыхании.

Аанг кивнул болванчиком, словно уже не раз выслушивал это. Джет напрягся, сжав кулаки, сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.

Принц отступил на шаг и громко выдохнул, нанося удар. Из костяшек вырвалась струйка тонкого дыма. Он выругался и попытался снова, исторгнув длинный дымный шлейф. В этот раз мелькнула слабенькая искорка пламени.

\- И так всё утро, - склонившись, сообщил Аанг громким шёпотом на ухо Катаре.

\- А прежде? - едва шевельнув губами, поинтересовался Джет.

\- Прежде было по-другому, - заверил Аанг.

В Катаре мелькнули тот же гнев и напряжённость, что и в Джете.

\- Очень по-другому, - добавила она.

Джет оперся на камень, протягивая руку Катаре через плечо. Лишь едва касаясь. Она, вроде бы, и не заметила, хотя чуточку и подалась навстречу. 

\- Так, как думаешь, почему он сдерживается? – шепнул он ей на ухо. 

***

Все уже улеглись спать, и Аанг с Соккой и принц нагружали Аппу припасами в неровном свете факелов. Сокка ухватил Аанга за загривок и, смеясь, повалил мальчишку на землю. Принц на секунду прервался с погрузкой, глянув на них с нечитаемым выражением лица, и полез на Аппу закреплять спальные мешки.

Джет наблюдал от фонтана, пуская камешки из обломков храма по его поверхности.

Он и на секунду не купился на ту чушь, будто принцу необходимо найти истинный источник управления огнём. Он знал, что из себя представляет огонь – ненависть. И по взгляду, которым принц одарил его прошлой ночью, невозможно было представить, что тому не знакомо это чувство. Джет слыхал истории об огненной магии принца. Тогда в лесу Сокка упоминал «чокнутого, злобного принца», который без устали преследовал их. Что ещё важнее, Джет знал о произошедшем в Ба Синг Се, когда принц объединил усилия со своей сестрой, чтобы захватить город. Краем уха, пока шла подготовка к вторжению, он подслушал, как Катара высказывала надежду, что свидится с тем ещё раз и положит конец раз и навсегда.

Поэтому нет, он не считал, что принц действительно потерял огненную магию, или, что оставлять его наедине с Аангом в путешествии вглубь земель Народа Огня хорошая идея. И к счастью, Катара согласилась.

К несчастию, это всего лишь означало, что с ними отправится Сокка. Не в обиду Сокке, но Джет не считал его способным совладать с сильным магом огня. И даже высказанное в столь мягкой форме, замечание вызвало у Сокки волну возмущений. Так что лучше бы он уже поторопился и не мешался у Джета под ногами.

Беспокойно поёрзав, Джет облокотился на один из самых больших кусков кладки, бросая на принца очередной взгляд. Тот спрыгнул с Аппы и похлопал огромного зверя по боку. Почувствовав на себе чужое внимание, принц замер и неожиданно развернувшись, зашагал к нему. 

\- Что такое? – выпалил принц.

Джет вскинул брови и запустил камушек в фонтан. Тот пошлёпал по воде, стукнувшись в плитку. Джет отряхнул руки и невинно поднял их. 

Принц, прищурившись, зарычал. После чего с силой выдохнул и потёр переносицу, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Ты действительно всё усложняешь.

Джет сложил руки на груди.

\- Да неужели?

Принц уронил руку, зыркая на Джета из-под спутанной чёлки.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я обучаю аватара! Я изо всех сил пытаюсь искупить содеянное! Чего ещё тебе надо, чтобы поверить?

\- Обучаешь аватара, ну, конечно, - хохотнул Джет.

\- Я больше не желаю быть ведомым ненавистью. Я хочу найти другой путь.

\- С чего бы? Всё, что тебе надо, это кого-то ненавидеть. – Джет развёл руки. – Я прямо перед тобой.

Принц вздрогнул.

\- В какие игры ты играешь?

Джет считал, что это очевидно. Он поднялся, сокращая расстояние между ними. Во второй раз за последние дни его охватила дрожь волнения – так близко стоял Ли. Засевшие воспоминания о драке в спальне принца, гулом отдавались в ушах.

\- Цель моей игры, Ли, доказать, что ты лжёшь.

Принц опустил голову, стискивая зубы и шумно, размеренно дыша, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Джет потянулся навстречу, вдыхая смолённый запах волос, явно оставшийся после неудачи с магией огня. И прежде чем принц успел отшатнуться, Джет ухватил его за подбородок, вовлекая в яростный поцелуй. Губы у принца оказались мягкими, но растрескавшимися и только начали отвечать, как Джет отпрянул, с силой оттолкнув другого юношу.

Принц выглядел ошеломлённым, в широко распахнутых глазах плескалось непонимание. Джета раздирали сомнения. Не такой реакции он ждал. Принц должен был дать отпор, бросить пламенем в Джета и показать свою лживую суть. А вовсе не прижимать вот так вот пальцы к губам, пробуждая у Джета желание поцеловать ещё раз.

Джет встряхнулся, отворачиваясь. Схватил с земли очередной камушек, подбросив в воздух и разыгрывая свою обычную беззаботность. И неспешно направился прочь, ожидая и надеясь на ответ.

После долгой заминки принц всё же окликнул его:

\- Меня зовут Зуко!

Глава 3

\- Но тогда наступит ли этому когда-нибудь конец? – задал вопрос Хару.

Его голос был задумчив и мягок, и слегка неровен после их пешего перехода через лес. Впереди Тоф на мгновение припала на колени и прижала ладонь к земле. Джет воспользовался возможностью сорвать длинную травинку и, крутя её в пальцах, прислонился к удобному дереву, косо поглядывая на Хару. Парень был слишком рассудителен. Это раздражало.

\- Только с нашей смертью, – отрезал Джет.

\- Я не готов к подобным допущениям. После того, как Аанг победит Хозяина Огня, кого бы ты хотел видеть на троне? – Джет закатил глаза. Он порядком сомневался, что Аангу вообще стоит биться с Хозяином Огня, но никто даже слышать не хотел о каком-нибудь ином плане. – Наследный принц прямо здесь, помогает нам, а ты просто отказываешься от такого шанса? – Убедительно вещал Хару с блеском в глазах. – Ты считаешь, лучше выбрать генерала Айро?

\- Я ничего не считаю. Ни тот, ни другой ничуть не лучше, - подчеркнул он.

Хару покачал головой.

\- Это не так.

\- Они из Народа Огня! – взорвался Джет. Он смял стебель травы, сжимая кулак и оттолкнувшись от дерева, навис над Хару. – Они убили мою семью, посадили тебя и твоего отца в тюрьму, всю твою деревню сделали рабами! Почему они должны получить награду в виде трона и поглаживания по головке?! Ничто в этой стране не стоит спасения! И не надо никого сажать на её трон! – «Кроме Царя Земли», - подумалось Джету, но даже с его темпераментом, он слишком хорошо понимал, что эту мысль следует держать при себе. Ему действительно не хотелось спорить, который из правителей с мнимой добродетельностью захочет запросто вернуть вспять завоевания последних ста лет.

\- Тогда этому не будет конца, - заключил Хару. В его голосе прозвучала такая усталость, такая искренность и печаль, что Джет сразу встал на дыбы, готовый хорошенько ему врезать.

\- Не могли бы вы, два болтуна, наконец, заткнуться? – поинтересовалась Тоф. Джет споткнулся, теряя разбег, и Хару оказался достаточно добр, чтобы поймать его. Джет гневно задрожал, отталкивая помощь Хару, и развернулся навстречу незрячему взгляду маленькой повелительницы земли. – Я тут пытаюсь охотиться.

Хару пробормотал короткие извинения, пихая Джета локтем в бок, когда тот и не подумал попросить прощения. Тоф нахмурилась, сдвигая ноги и глубже зарываясь в глинистую почву. В следующее мгновение, она унеслась прочь, далеко обогнав, кинувшихся вдогонку Хару и Джета. Было бы легче, если бы она на самом деле бежала, а не скользила по земле. Его-то ноги в два раза длиннее её.

\- Ты сам называл генерала Айро военным преступником, - понизив голос, но с не меньшей горячностью прошипел Джет.

Хару бросил настороженный взгляд вслед Тоф.

\- Это лишь значит, что я хочу правосудия, а не мести. И, возможно, если он взаправду изменился…

Джет фыркнул в отвращении. И почему ему казалось, что изменившееся мировоззрение Хару больше связано с низенькой маленькой повелительницей земли, с которой тот занимался с тех пор, как они здесь очутились, нежели с собственным мнением? Преклонение перед двенадцатилетней соплячкой, какой бы уверенной и сильной личностью та ни была, смотрелось весьма печально.

\- Может, так оно и есть, - благосклонно согласился Джет. – Но хочешь ли ты рисковать? И правосудие для Дракона Запада также означает и правосудие для Зуко.

Хару сжал губы, не желая сдавать позиции, но Джет видел, что уже перетянул его на свою сторону.

\- Ауч, ты назвал его «Зуко», - проворковала Тоф. – Продолжай в том же духе, и я начну думать, что он тебе нравится.

Она снова остановилась, на этот раз на поляне, очевидно созданной её мастерством. Деревья были завалены на бок, прислонившись, а кое-где и повиснув на верхушках соседних. Трава оказалась выстлана, будто ковром. А посередине, пригвождённый кусками твёрдого гранита, находился огромный, разозлённый свинобраз.

Тоф широко улыбнулась, выставленная нога давала ясно понять, что она считывает их впечатления. Джет подавил дрожь, припомнив, как она последний раз читала его, достаточно точно, чтобы выявить противоречивые воспоминания и спутанные мысли. Может, что она спала возле фонтана вдалеке от его комнаты, было и неплохо.

\- Я свою часть сделала, - объявила Тоф. И бодро протопала мимо Хару, по пути задев его. Хару потёр место, куда пришёлся удар. – Теперь ваш черёд, парни, - окликнула она через плечо. – Грязная работа не по мне.

Свинобраз громко завизжал, разрывая неловкую тишину, повисшую, пока они слушали удаляющиеся шаги Тоф.

\- Э-э-э, так, - наконец, опомнился Хару. И окинул Джета насмешливым взглядом, топорща усы в нервной улыбке. – Я надеюсь, ты захватил нож?

Но ножа у Джета при себе не оказалось. Он думал, что охота будет представлять собой расстановку силков и несколько томительных часов ожидания, пока что-нибудь в них не попадётся, так же, как и в его лесу, в те дни, когда Лонгшот был слишком занят в патруле, чтобы стрелять дичь, а капканы народа огня оказывались пусты.

Хару хмыкнул, что-то буркнул, сильно зажмурился и, выдохнув, решительно выбил один из шпилей, удерживающих свинобраза. Животное глянуло на образовавшуюся прореху и бешено грохнуло копытом, но Хару выбирал с умом. Отломленный осколок оказался как раз, что надо: достаточно большой, чтобы можно было воспользоваться и достаточно маленький, чтобы свинобразу не сбежать.

После непродолжительного ожидания, когда стало ясно, что Хару не собирается воспользоваться ножом, Джет бочком двинулся вперёд. Осторожно опустившись на колени, он подобрал оружие.

Свинобраз ощетинил иглы, фыркая и рыча на Джета из-за барьера.

Ладно, хорошо. Он в любом случае не рассчитывал притащить эту тварь живьём. 

Спустя немало времени Джет и Хару с триумфом вернулись к лагерю у фонтана с большим, мёртвым свинобразом, полностью остриженным от иголок. Катара лишь изумлённо моргнула, а Тоф одарила лёгким одобрительным кивком. Джет не желал признавать, насколько ему было приятно.

Хару хлопнул Джета по спине, улыбаясь, несмотря на усталость, и Джет улыбнулся в ответ, ненадолго позабыв про гнев и высокомерие.

Дюк кинулся к Джету, обнимая за пояс. Для сумасшедшего сборища ребятни с самоубийственными целями, было не столь уж и плохо. Сегодня их лагерь даже чем-то походил на его лес. Почти, как дом.

\- Джет, мы нашли невероятный зал! – поделился Дюк. Шлем сдвинулся вперёд, упав на глаза, и Джет с нежностью поправил его. – Ну, вообще-то его нашёл Тео, но я помогал. Он огромный! И потолок весь разрисован звёздами и бизонами, и когда дует ветер, всё двигается! 

\- Неужели? Звучит просто невероятно. Ты просто обязан показать мне его после обеда.

Дюк энергично закивал, вновь роняя шлем на нос. 

\- А ты знал, что Тео встречал Зуко и раньше?

Рука Джета замерла на шлеме Дюка, так и не поправив на место.

\- Нет, не знал. И когда же это произошло? И как?

Дюк пригнулся, стряхивая джетову ладонь. Ему пришлось хорошенько запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джета своими большими глазами и с ещё более широкой улыбкой.

\- Не знаю, когда Зуко был плохой, наверное. Тео сказал, что сначала он показался ему по-настоящему жестоким и злым, но потом всё равно никому не причинил вреда, и Зуко теперь, вроде, правда, другой, и его не удивляет, что он хороший.

Джет скрипнул зубами. Да что со всеми такое?

Он непринуждённо хохотнул.

\- Похоже, Тео в него втюрился. Пошли, Дюк, давай посмотрим на тот зал. Не думаю, что хочу и дальше тратить время на разговоры о Зуко.

Фырканье Тоф эхом пошло гулять по ущелью.

***

Стоило Зуко и Аангу с улыбкой завершить танец, приставив кулаки вместе и тяжело дыша, как над фонтаном раздался нестройный хор аплодисментов. Выпрямившись, они поклонились друг другу и развернулись к зрителям.

\- Милый танец, - заявила Тоф.

\- Это не танец! – тут же взвился Зуко. – Это священный обряд, которому многие тысячи лет!

\- Ага, точно. И как он называется?

Зуко смущённо насупился.

\- Танцующий Дракон, - пробормотал он.

Все засмеялись. Хару пихнул Джета в бок, кивая на Зуко, как будто считал, что Джет отчего-то упустил весёлый момент. Джет холодно его проигнорировал.

\- Так, кто вас ему научил? – поинтересовался Джет, даже не пытаясь сдержать нотки неприязни в голосе.

Аанг, казалось, был рад и уже открыл рот, поделиться рассказом, но ладонь Зуко тяжело упала ему на плечо. И Аанг тут же его закрыл, смущённо поникнув и почесав лысую макушку.

\- Эм, ну, мы научились этому…

\- У статуй, - твёрдо оборвал Зуко, скрестив руки на груди и зло сверкая взглядом на Джета. – Там были статуи, и мы учились по ним.

\- Ага, точно, - хмыкнул Джет.

\- Это правда, - встрял Сокка. Он взмахнул руками, изображая то, что, как ему в мыслях представлялось, должно было являть собой руины Воинов Солнца. – Так и есть, всем движениям Воинов Солнца они научились по статуям в храме! 

Собравшиеся забормотали и пожали плечами, очевидно, готовые проглотить эти россказни. И уже хотели было разойтись в разные стороны по своим делам. Джет огляделся, с разочарованием отмечая, что он оказался единственным, кого это волновало.

\- Да ладно! Вы же не купились на это, в самом-то деле? – воскликнул он и указал на Сокку. – Вы послали его следить за Зуко, а теперь он лжёт ради него!

\- Я не лгу! – запротестовал Сокка.

\- Ага, почти всё было правдой, - поддакнул Аанг и повернулся к Сокке за поддержкой, но тот лишь спрятал лицо в ладони.

\- И что же это значит? – поинтересовалась Катара.

Аанг сцепил пальцы.

\- Эм, мне не позволено об этом рассказывать?

На лице Катары проступила ярость, брови сошлись вместе, а взгляд, обращённый к Зуко, загорелся подозрительностью.

\- Кем не позволено?

Сокка встал между ними, преграждая Катаре путь к Зуко, и жестом веля Аангу не вмешиваться.

\- Сестрёнка, тут тебе придётся поверить моему суждению. Мы не можем рассказать, и на это у нас есть весомая причина.

\- Почему это мы должны тебе верить, Сокка, если ты защищаешь его? – зло спросил Джет.

Сокка почесал затылок, равнодушно поглядев на Джета.

\- Ну, не знаю, может потому, что я там был и видел, как всё было? Или, может, потому что твоё суждение позволяет топить целые деревни невинных людей?

\- Эй, это несправедливо! – вмешалась Катара. – Джет изменился.

Джет при её словах подбоченился и широко на показ улыбнулся, тут же подоспел и Хару:  
\- Он очень помог нам в обустройстве лагеря. Не знаю, что там между вами случилось, но он более чем исправился.

\- Как и Зуко, - просто ответил Сокка. Джет стиснул зубы. Каким-то образом он чувствовал, что следовало ожидать, что Сокка и Зуко вернутся друзьями, но это всё равно уязвляло.

\- Прости что задела. Не хотела быть грубой к твоему новому лучшему другу, - уколола Катара.

\- Эй, можешь грубить, сколько захочешь, - Зуко позади Сокки выглядел удивлённым и раздражённым таким предложением. – Я просто не считаю, что вы двое вправе судить. Джет не очень хорошо зарекомендовал себя, и, Катара, прости, но ты не лучшим образом разбираешься в людях.

\- С чего это вдруг? – Катара казалась шокированной.

Тоф в сторонке кашлянула в кулак.  
\- Хама.

\- И Джет, - продолжил Сокка, загибая пальцы, - и Зуко в первый раз, без обид, приятель. И Аанг.

\- Что я такого сделал? – запротестовал Аанг.

\- «О, аватар? Никогда его не видел!» - передразнил Сокка. Аанг покраснел, сникнув.

\- А, да, - пробормотал он.

\- Суть в том, - продолжал Сокка, - что мы уже не первый день ведём этот дурацкий спор. И или мы принимаем то, что Зуко натворил, и прощаем ему, или же нет.

\- Отлично, тогда то же самое можно сказать и о Джете.

\- Отлично!

\- Отлично!

Сокка и Катара отвернулись друг от друга, разойдясь в разные части храма.

\- Так мы разобрались с этим? – поинтересовался Хару в неловкой, мёртвой тишине, повисшей над площадкой.

Зуко встретился глазами с Джетом, сжимая губы тонкой полоской.

\- Сомневаюсь.

И хотя бы на этот раз, Джет вынужден был согласиться.

Глава 4

Джет старался.

Он ставил силки и обеспечивал их компанию мясом, присматривал за Дюком, заставляя мыть руки до и после еды, пытался подружиться с Тео, подавляя раздражение и всепоглощающую скуку, вспыхивавшую всякий раз, как Тео переходил от разговоров об изобретениях, до вырисовывания их в пыли, и избегал Зуко на каждом шагу.

Но Зуко не избегал его.

Не могло же быть совпадением, что Зуко оказывался рядом всякий раз, как Джет оглядывался вокруг. Предлагал за завтраком Джету жоу [2], садясь прямо напротив, так что каждый раз, поднимая глаза, Джет натыкался на колючий взгляд. Тренировал Аанга во всех уголках храма, всегда находя Джета, где бы тот ни пытался укрыться. Даже купался после утренних тренировок именно в том храме, куда Джет повёл Дюка. Кто вообще так делает? Он всё равно вспотеет после занятий на мечах с Соккой. К чему эта дотошная забота о чистоте?

После беглого осмотра едва вымытых ладошек, Джет прогнал Дюка из комнаты.

\- Сегодня готовит Хару, - сообщил он. – Лучше бы тебе успеть раньше Сокки!

Более чем достаточная мотивация Дюку припустить бегом.

Эта часть храма была сокрыта в глубоко залегавших расщелинах утёса, построенная в том же стиле, что и свисающие храмы, отличаясь только изнутри. Гладкий камень пещеры стал ступенчатыми стенами пагоды, покрытой картинами и мозаикой, почти обманувшими Джета, заставив думать, что та уходит в воздух. Пол клонился наподобие крыши, уложенный перевёрнутой черепицей. Выше, пещера расходилась к квадратному «основанию», что напрямую пропускала все звуки леса и солнечные свет. Вниз по испещрённой стенке в центральный бассейн падал ручей, откуда затем изливался на другую стену, чтобы быть использованным в других частях храма.

Без рубашки и со штанами, приспущенными на бёдра, прямо у водопада стоял Зуко, сунув голову под воду. Он энергично обмывался, очевидно, не замечая присутствия Джета.

Джет уставился на ручейки воды, стекавшей по мускулистому телу. Что же, по крайней мере, он теперь знал, отчего Зуко не мылся в фонтане. Это было совершенно непристойно.

Когда Зуко обратился к нему, Джет уже забыл, чего хотел.

\- Тебе следует извиниться перед Катарой, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Зуко.

Джет тут же сверкнул злым взглядом.  
\- Тебе тоже.

Зуко повернулся, промаргиваясь от воды. По-прежнему задравши руки и стараясь отжать волосы.

\- Уже. Моих извинений она не приняла. Но, кажется, ты ей нравишься больше.

Джет поспешил избавиться от мгновенно накатившего чувства вины. Он нравился ей больше только потому, что ужасно расстарался ради этого, и в основном за счёт взращивания общей ненависти к Зуко.

\- Возможно, Сокка прав, - ответил Джет и развернулся прочь, почти гордый собой за столь вежливое общение, несмотря на охватившие его гнев и возбуждение. – Возможно, у неё просто плохой вкус.

\- Эй! – Джет остановился, но не обернулся, и этого хватило, чтобы Зуко пересёк залу, кладя мокрую ладонь ему на плечо. Дыхание Зуко коснулось его щеки, и Джет заставил себя стоять спокойно, опасаясь совершить что-нибудь несдержанное. Зуко сердито хмыкнул, но руку убрал. – Почему ты меня поцеловал?

Джет развернулся на каблуках, ухмыльнувшись и разводя руками.  
\- Просто пытался быть милым.

***

Джет проснулся ранним утром, какой-то едва уловимый шум насторожил его, вторгшись в сонные мысли. Он поморщился, вслушиваясь по отточенной жизнью в бегах привычке, но звук, чем бы там это ни было, не повторился. Джет осторожно поднялся с тюфяка, встав на камень пола босыми ногами. 

Вскинув глаза, он натолкнулся взглядом на прислонившегося к косяку Зуко. Чей шрам наполовину был сокрыт в тени коридора, нетронутую сторону озарял слабый свет зари, ещё разительнее выделявший тонкие черты. Лицо, пересекаемое лишь едва заметной ухмылкой, было полно решимости. Вполне достаточно, чтобы выдать свои намерения: шаг за шагом побить Джета в его же игре. В руке Зуко держал горсть гальки. Он подбрасывал и ловил её в воздухе, просто чтобы привлечь внимание, а затем бросил всю пригоршню на пол. Джет провёл рукой по лицу, шлёпаясь обратно на постель. Его сердце неслось вскачь, подгоняемое несбывшимся предчувствием.

\- Эй, Джет? – тихо позвал Дюк сонным голосом. Джет приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть мальчишку. В прошлом, в лесу у многих сирот была привычка разговаривать во сне. Но Дюк, похоже, не спал, во всяком случае, не совсем, он подтянул, лежащий рядом с кроватью шлем, и посмотрел Джету в глаза. – Вы снова собираетесь подраться?

Джету потребовалось целое мгновение припомнить, что Дюк не знает о драке в зуковой спальне, лишь о ссоре у фонтана. 

\- Не знаю, - дал он легкомысленный ответ, заставляя тело расслабиться.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. А то все подерутся. Здесь гораздо лучше, когда никто не дерётся. Не то, что в лесу, – широко зевнул Дюк. – В лесу никогда не было хорошо, - пробормотал он едва слышно, вяло откинувшись на спину.

Слова ударили Джета под дых, он с болью уставился на Дюка, провалившегося в по-детски крепкий сон. 

Весь день он провёл с испорченным настроением.

Окружающие, по-прежнему чувствующие неловкость от свары, расколовшей их надвое, обходили его стороной. Аанг и Зуко молча ушли посреди завтрака на тренировку, оставив остальных заканчивать трапезу в неловкости. Если бы не недавние слова Дюка, Джет мог бы решить, что тому всё равно. Дюк умыкнул из-под носа у Тео какой-то трофей и вскинул над головой, вызывая другого мальчика наперегонки, но было совершенно ясно, что он тоже просто хочет смыться. Повисшее напряжение давило невыносимо.

Поэтому Джет отступил.

Ноги уже почти вынесли его наверх из храма, когда нагрянули разочарование и отвращение. Только не в лес. Он останется в храме и постарается завершить начатое.

Так что Джет направился в кладовую, которую они с Соккой разграбили в поисках еды. Из окон в крыше пробивался свет, озаряя столбы и арки помещения, и многообразие припасов на полках. Где-то наверху качнулись ветви деревьев, на мгновение закрывая солнце, и Джет вздрогнул. Он мог бы вскарабкаться по стенам, найти отсюда выход…

Джет опустился на пол, удерживаясь от искушения. Где улёгся на спину, почти ослепший от солнечного света, но стоило зрению проясниться, как он смог разобрать подробности, оставленные народом воздуха в яркой и цветной мозаике. Кусочки были неровными, высеченными из неизвестно какой породы и красочно глазурованными непонятным Джету образом. Они все как-то держались вместе, становясь вихрями облаков на ярко-синей лазури с лохматыми летающими зубрами посреди.

Джет скривился, чувствуя накатывающую волну злости и гнева на себя. Существовало слишком много такого, чего он не знал, потому что ему никогда не выпадало для этого шанса. Отступиться было просто, и иногда ему искренне хотелось так и сделать. Он мог бы позабыть все беды, случившиеся в его жизни, всю кровь и пепелища, и легкомысленно забить голову всевозможными дурацкими шутками и планами Сокки. Он мог бы приспособиться.

Но с какой такой радости он должен так поступать? Джет сжал кулаки, пялясь на потолок и распаляя гнев. Он не обязан прятаться, само то, что он помыслил о чём-то подобном отвратительно неправильно.

Джет целенаправленно пронёсся по храму, минуя извилистые коридоры и явно не обращая внимания на встречных, держась мысленно намеченной цели. Там, в его комнате, в углу стояли шуангоу. Взгляд Джета пробежался по клинкам, отмечая, как недостойно он относился и, более того, ещё горше ухаживал за ними со времени вторжения. Затупившиеся и позабытые, он чувствовал тугой комок гнева за собственную глупость.

Но прямо сейчас было не до того, чтобы что-то исправлять. Джет ухватил оружие, легко легшее в ладони. Приятное ощущение.

Было уже далеко пополудни, когда он обнаружил Зуко и Сокку на площади у фонтана. В самом разгаре одного из их занятий фехтованием, Зуко с обнажёнными саблями показывал приёмы двуручного боя. Склонившийся над фонтаном Сокка едва ли уделял внимание, брызгая водой на обнажённую грудь и смывая усталый пот.

Захлёстываемый гневом и виной, Джет наблюдал за ними издалека, снедаемый пониманием, что чувства к Зуко вовсе не походили на злость.

Зуко прервался посреди демонстрации, подойдя отчитать Сокку. Но хорошее настроение Сокки поубавило его горячность, и вскоре оба посмеивались и пошучивали, позабыв о занятии. 

Задорный хохот Сокки разнёсся эхом над площадкой, заставив Джета настороженно вздрогнуть.

\- Я устал?! Ха! Ну и шутка, - ухмыляясь, выпалил тот и хлопнул Зуко по спине.

Джет сжал зубы, дёрнув бровью.

\- Зуко! – окликнул он, поднимая мечи и перехватывая поудобнее. Свет отразился от клинков, разбрасывая блики по площадке. Зуко обернулся с застывшим выражением безразличия на лице. – Мы решим всё здесь и сейчас.

Зуко отступил от Сокки, беря прислонённые у фонтана клинки. И коротко кивнул.

\- Э-э-э, вы серьёзно? – сгорбившись, посетовал Сокка и раздражённо подобрал чёрный блестящий меч. Джет напрягся, но вместо того, чтобы прийти Зуко на выручку, Сокка попросту вернулся к правке лезвия. – Ладно, - уставил он палец на Джета, - вперёд, если так хочется.

Но, несмотря насколько несерьёзно воспринимал происходящее Сокка, остальные придерживались другого мнения. Они собрались по углам храмовой площадки, с тревогой наблюдая, как Джет кружит вокруг Зуко. Кроме Тео, на которого Джет бросил случайный взгляд. Тот широко распахнул глаза, весь светясь от любопытства.

\- Зуко, а это правда, что ты можешь зажечь свои мечи? – оживлённо спросил он.

Пламя тут же вспыхнуло по кромке клинков. Джет бросил на Тео злобный взгляд. Ещё никогда он так сильно не ненавидел пацана, как сейчас.

Зуко начал первым, метя подсечкой по ногам и следом нанося удар пылающим мечом. Отшатнувшийся Джет едва успел увернуться, ощутив жар у лица, в воздухе завоняло палёными волосами. Выпрямляясь, он крутанулся на пятках, уйдя в сторону. Встретившийся с ним взглядом на несколько мгновений Зуко ухмыльнулся.

Джет зарычал и бросился вперёд. Если Джет чем и восхищался в Зуко, так это его суровой и непоколебимой уверенностью, той самой из-за которой тогда в Ба Синг Се невольно сразу почувствовал битву проигранной, а себя побеждённым. Неважно, сколь сильно Джет подначивал его, тот не отвечал на шутки. Не отшучивался и, определённо, не оправдывался. Нет, он старался убить Джета, не больше и не меньше. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он играл. Он флиртовал.

Зуко парировал джетов удар и отвёл в сторону, скользнув вдоль шуангоу по-прежнему охваченным огнём клинком. Джет сильнее сжал рукоять меча, от жара пламени ладонь взмокла от пота. Поднатужившись, Джет отпихнул Зуко, высвобождая шуангоу. Зуко с лёгкостью отпрыгнул назад, огонь клинков пульсировал в такт его дыханию.

\- И что мы должны решить, Джет?

\- Сам знаешь, - выплюнул задыхающийся Джет, вскидывая мечи. Те сомкнулись вместе, и он обрушил шуангоу вниз, используя крюк, чтобы вырвать оружие из рук Зуко. Клинок отлетел, приземляясь у самого края площадки. Джет наступал на Зуко, небрежно перекинувшего вторую саблю в правую руку.

\- Они уже знают, что я маг огня.

\- Ты – убийца, точно так же, как и Хозяин Огня. Точно так же, как и твой любимый дядюшка.

Игривое выражение слетело с лица Зуко. Джет неприятно ухмыльнулся. Именно то, чего он и добивался. Он сцепил шуангоу крюками и ткнул Зуко шипом рукояти, заставляя отступить ещё дальше.

Джет кружил вокруг Зуко, ища брешь. Он мельком уловил, что у собравшихся вокруг, раздражение сменяется откровенным беспокойством. Краем глаза Джет видел, как Аанг подхватил посох, и Катара положила ему ладонь на плечо, останавливая.

Джет нанёс ложный удар справа, а сам нырнул влево под ответный выпад Зуко. Джет перекатился по плитам и, не разгибаясь, крюком зацепил Зуко за лодыжку. Зуко зашипел, падая и ударяясь головой о пол. Джет воспользовался возможностью скрутить его, позабыв на мгновение о мечах.

Они покатились, сцепившись, Джет больно ударился плечом о бортик фонтана. Зуко попытался подобраться на ноги, борясь за превосходство. Джету удалось встать на колени, давя изо всех своих сил и пытаясь удержать Зуко на пыльной плитке, но Зуко взял верх, и они вместе завалились со всплеском в фонтан.

Джет захлёбывался, пытаясь высунуть голову из воды. Зуко же навис над ним, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам и удерживая ладонями за плечи. Джет извивался, возбуждаясь и ощущая ответный отклик. Решимость на лице Зуко сбилась, превращаясь в удивление, а затем вернулась вновь. Джету представилось лишь одно мгновение, чтобы упереться руками ему в грудь, прежде чем Зуко толкнул его спиной в воду и впился жёстким поцелуем.

Помимо воли ладони Джета сомкнулись у Зуко на затылке, притягивая ближе.

\- Это только мне кажется, - среди всеобщей тишины поинтересовалась Тоф, - или происходящее становится немного странным?

\- Нет, - ответил Сокка, - не только тебе.

Джет распахнул глаза, сообразив, что творит, он пришёл сюда биться с Зуко и выкинуть его из их компании раз и навсегда, а не лизаться с ним. И совершенно точно не на глазах у зрителей. Он зашарил по поясу в поисках последнего оставшегося у него оружия – каменного ножа, сделанного Хару из ловушки свинобраза, и угрожающе приставил к животу Зуко, сильно куснув при том за нижнюю губу.

Зуко возмущённо отпихнул его прочь, стирая кровь с губ.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – рявкнул он. – Ты же сам этого хотел!

\- Чего я хотел, так чтобы ты убрался! - взмахнул ножом Джет, поднимаясь из воды. Мокрая рубаха облепила тело, а волосы, мешая, плюхнулись на лицо. Зло отбросив их, он вперил взгляд в Зуко, сидевшего в воде, мокрого и разгневанного.

\- У тебя странные способы показать это, - проворчал Зуко, взмахнув рукой, вокруг разлетелись брызги, расходясь перед Катарой. За что та не забыла бросить злой взгляд. – Ты подкрадываешься ко мне во сне, преследуешь при любой возможности, да ещё и целуешь! Что я должен был думать?!

\- Хороший вопрос вообще-то, - вставил со стороны Сокка.

\- Только если ты чокнутый, и у тебя чокнутые представления о романтике, - фыркнула Тоф и на мгновение замерла задумавшись. – Что имеет немало смысла в случае с Зуко, если так подумать.

\- Вы правы, это имеет смысл, - радостно поддакнул Аанг. Джет встряхнулся и смущённо глянул на него, видя, как Аанг пихает Катару в бок. – Из них выйдет чудесная пара!

Катара не приняла намёка и только сильнее помрачнела. Хару тоже казался не слишком впечатлён. Он двинулся к Джету и резким движением выбил у того нож из рук. Нож отлетел и замер у самого костра с остывающим горшком. Все ошеломлённо наблюдали за Хару, с не меньшим непониманием, чем за началом случившейся драки. Джет отвёл глаза, но тут же наткнулся взглядом на Дюка, стоявшего в сторонке, сгорбившись и спрятав лицо под наехавшим шлемом. 

У Джета сдавило в груди, одежда внезапно показалась очень холодной. И он с трудом заставил себя оторваться от Дюка. 

\- Что ты вытворяешь? – потребовал ответа Хару, играя желваками и не давая Джету времени на ответ. – Ты все эти дни убеждал меня выгнать принца Зуко, а сам тем временем целовался с ним?

\- На самом деле это случилось всего лишь однажды, - справедливости ради заметил Зуко, хотя никто не обратил на него внимания.

\- А как же правосудие? – выпрашивал Хару. 

Собравшиеся зашумели.

Зуко поднялся, вода рябью разошлась у ног Джета. Выбравшись из фонтана, он обошёл вокруг и встал рядом с Хару, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Правосудие? Вы имеете в виду выдать меня? Вперёд, отошлите меня отцу, - рыкнул Зуко, указывая на своё лицо. – Уверен, он с радостью завершит начатое!

Джет дрогнул. Он знал, что это за шрам, сам когда-то давно говорил об этом, но действительность неким образом ускользнула от него, стоило только узнать, что Ли был магом огня. Что Ли был принцем.

Он потряс головой, избавляясь от мыслей. Это не имело значения. Почему они неспособны понять? Не может быть никакого прощения, не для этих убийц.

\- Ты считаешь, что я вот так запросто позволю тебе последовать за нами в лес? Это же именно то, чего ты желаешь. Ты никогда не дашь нам продыху! Тебе здесь не место! – прокричал он.

\- Почему ты продолжаешь говорить «ты»? – внезапно спросил Сокка, сложив руки на груди, хлёстким и циничным голосом. – Вполне очевидно, ты говоришь только о себе.

Джет пошатнулся, бестолково уронив руки. И чувствуя, как призрачные кандалы закрываются на запястьях, в одно мгновение нахлынули воспоминания о Ба Синг Се. Как он в ужасе и неверии смотрел на толпу, что не обращала на него внимания, позволяя утаскивать в ад. Он сглотнул в отчаянии страха, видя, как это повторяется снова с другим камнем на шее, но на сей раз он этого заслуживал.

\- Ты прав, Джет, - сказала Катара холодно, Джет встретился с ней глазами. Глубокое возмущение в них лишь усугублялось решительно и неумолимо выпяченной челюстью. – Тебе здесь не место.

Глава 5

Дюк не попрощался. Лишь снял шлем, и одарил мрачным, едва приметным кивком. Как напоминание, что это не первый раз, когда Джет уходит, и что Дюк иного от него и не ожидал.

Это не отпускало Джета на протяжении всего последующего дня, пока он с острым чувством головокружения лежал на верхних ветках деревьев, пялясь в глубокое синее небо. Привыкнуть к храму было нелегко, но, похоже, привыкнуть к лесу опять будет ещё труднее.

Джет понукал себя не сидеть на месте: искал пропитание, заставлял себя есть, пытался отыскать в себе нечто помимо пустоты, что могло бы пробудить его к жизни. Там, где раньше полыхал гнев, не осталось ничего, только глухое отвращение, к которому не хотелось прикасаться. Он знал, что Сокка прав: он ненавидел в Зуко лишь своё отражение. Знал, что права и Катара. 

Джет никогда не был трусом, но сейчас бежал от мыслей. Позволь он им, и они его прикончат, а Джет слишком горд, чтобы умирать от собственной руки в месте, которое называл домом.

Тишина давила, даже крики животных, казалось, исчезли. Джету никогда не нравилась тишина. Он окружал себя друзьями и обожателями и поднимал шум, держа мир настороже. Может именно поэтому он устремился в самый лес, над мысленно очерченной областью храмов. Если напрячь слух, казалось можно было расслышать дурацкий смех Сокки, или перестук колёс Тео о камень.

Джету с запозданием пришло в голову поискать зуков воздушный шар. Он припомнил смутные описание Тоф того места, полезные разве только слепому магу земли, чем кому-либо ещё, но отправился в путь, прежде чем сообразил, во что ввязался. И лишь когда широкий красный шар замаячил впереди, по-прежнему закреплённый на ветках, образуя навес, Джет почувствовал, как решимость слабнет. Рассматривая шар, он пытался распалить прежний гнев и уверенность в своей правоте.

Ничего не осталось. Теперь это стало понятно и так.

Развернувшись, он зашагал через лес. С прогалинами и скудными кустарниками, совсем не похожий на чащобы его леса. Солнце припекало шедшему и рассматривающему травинки под ногами Джету затылок.

Наконец, он обнаружил открытым один из крышных проёмов храма, тот, куда входило множество труб, питаемых бегущей рекой.

Джет взобрался на дерево, ветками нависшее над водопадом, и, в конце концов, смог заснуть.

Он много раз просыпался посреди ночи, очевидно, недостаточно истощённый, чтобы не обращать внимания на крики леса. Джет в гневе и неверии стискивал зубы. Не так уж и много времени прошло, чтобы он отвык. Ветер в деревьях и кваканье барсуковых лягушек не должны были мешать сну.

Утром он спрыгнул с дерева, споткнувшись при приземлении. Глаза ныли с недосыпу, и он чувствовал себя более разбитым, чем когда-либо.

Зашуршали кусты, под чьими-то ногами треснули ветки. Джет напрягся, проклиная себя за то, что бросил мечи у фонтана.

Наконец, на поляну выбрался Аанг.

\- Джет! – воскликнул он с облегчением. Жёлтые и оранжевые одежды были в грязи после прогулки по лесу. – Я повсюду ищу тебя!

Джет прислонился спиной к своему дереву, отвернувшись в сторону.

\- Зачем?

Аанг моргнул. Он перескочил реку одним прыжком, легко приземлившись перед Джетом.

\- Потому, что тебе следует вернуться.

Джет склонил голову к плечу, улыбнувшись мрачной и кривой улыбкой.

\- Аанг, ты не можешь доверять мне. Да тебе никогда и не следовало.

Аанг молча рассматривал его, хмуря брови в раздумии.

\- Монахи, - неспешно начал он, - учили меня всегда сперва доверять, ведь никогда нельзя сказать, что твои намерения лучше, чем у остальных, и никогда не следует жалеть о том, что это принесёт.

Джет издевательски хмыкнул.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты всё ещё жив.

\- Ну, не скажу, что это всегда срабатывает, - признал Аанг, почесав за ухом и смущённо шмыгнув. – Вот, Хама…

Они всё поминали эту дамочку. На мгновение Джету подумалось спросить, но слова застыли на губах. Какое ему до этого дело.

\- Но, что я хотел сказать, что ты, Джет, поверил мне, и ты не ошибся. Ты поверил всем нам, но, возможно, большей мерой мне. Мы здесь, чтобы сражаться вместе. Ты должен остаться с нами.

Джет упрямо скрестил руки.  
\- Зуко я вовсе не верил, я пытался его убить.

Аанг съёжился. Было ясно, что он надеялся: Джет не станет поднимать этого вопроса.

\- Ну, э-э-э…

Джет отлип от дерева, нависая над Аангом.

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Или ты боишься, что если потеряешь меня из виду, я вернусь и перережу ему ночью глотку? – Джет чувствовал себя выдохшимся, чувствовал себя опустевшим, внутри не осталось ничего, что держало бы его. Он пытался вложить чувства в слова, но те лишь повисали в воздухе, мёртвые и бессмысленные. – Может так я и сделаю!

Аанг покачал головой, в серых глазах плескалось огорчение.

\- Знаешь, Сокка ошибался. У Катары замечательный вкус. Она разглядела лучшее в нас, когда мы даже не знали об этом. – Он попятился, с сожалением разворачиваясь уйти.

Это всё же проняло Джета, почувствовавшего, как внутри что-то ёкнуло.

\- Почему ты сюда пришёл? – крикнул он в спину Аангу.

И издалека донёсся ответ:

\- Меня попросил Зуко.

***

Джет проверил силки и теперь готовил на небольшом кострище найденного в них кроликобраза. Временами он ворошил угли, желая подбавить жару, но не решаясь подбросить веток и распалить огонь сильнее. Ни за что.

Пока суть да дело, он взобрался на дерево, радующийся, что шум воды заглушает шкварчание мяса на огне. Развалившись на ветке и уставившись в небо, он помимо воли затосковал по багряной листве лесов Царства Земли, какой та всегда бывала осенью и на закате. Там он знал, кто он, и что он – боец и убийца, и хитрый ублюдок в придачу. Желание измениться завело его в никуда, просто оставило на произвол, в тупике, он видел, что вокруг всё становится не так, неправильно.

Джет вздохнул, готовясь спрыгнуть, когда что-то просвистело над головой. Он дёрнулся, едва не потеряв опору и не упав с дерева. Прямо перед ним, воткнувшись глубоко в ствол дерева, торчал каменный нож, оставленный у фонтана. Джет ухватил и с усилием выдернул его. 

\- Ты забыл, - окликнул Зуко.

Сердце забилось сильнее, Джет повертел нож в руках. Непроизвольно сведя брови. И глянул вниз. Зуко стоял на краю светового проёма, между Джетом и водопадом. Туман оседал на его волосы, заставляя паклей свисать на лицо. Зуко откинул их в сторону, со шрама. У Джета внутри всё сжалось.

\- Не думаю, что тебе так уж хочется, чтобы он у меня был!

\- Хорошо, - опустил взгляд и, как показалось Джету, слабо себе под нос пробормотал Зуко, - хорошо, сделаем это трудным способом.

Джет казался себе вялым, нож оттягивал руку своей тяжестью. Он наблюдал, как Зуко ударил вверх неспешно медленным движением. Глаза Джета широко распахнулись, пламя охватило ветки, скручивая молодую зелёную листву.

Недолго думая, Джет спрыгнул с дерева, готовый к схватке, но Зуко оказался быстрее. Он сбил его, прижимая к дереву. Джет слышал, как трещал над головой огонь. И до хруста сжимал кулаки, сопротивляясь нахлынувшему ужасу.

В другой руке он по-прежнему сжимал нож. Зуко вцепился в его запястье, поднося и прижимая клинок к собственному горлу. Пальцы Джета занемели, как будто больше не принадлежа ему. Он пытается отдышаться, но чувствовал лишь дым.

\- Ты же этого хотел, правда? – прошипел Зуко. – Именно этого. Моей смерти от твоей руки.

«Это бессмыслица», - крутилось как в тумане в голове у Джета. Зачем Зуко подсылать Аанга, если он хотел ещё одной драки? Джет пытался найти ответ, но в глазах мутилось, и мысли разбегались, как пьяные. Жар огня наверху будил воспоминания о гибели родителей, а пенный водопад – о холоде Лаогайского озера.

Сдавленно вскрикнув, он оттолкнул Зуко и упал на колени, нож выскользнул из пальцев. Джет опёрся ладонями о землю, пытаясь нащупать её через мокрую траву и слежавшуюся листву.

\- Нет, - выдавил он.

\- Что «нет»? – Зуко опустился рядом и осторожно коснулся его плеча. Джет дёрнулся и наткнулся на требовательный взгляд Зуко. – Ты не хочешь отомстить?

Джет тяжело выдохнул, сглатывая проступающие гнев и страх. Его желание отомстить родилось так давно, что уже не получалось себя без него представить. Кем надо быть, чтобы не пожелать отплатить за своих родителей? За свою страну?

Он не знал.

\- Я хочу стать другим, - наконец произнёс он. И, злясь на себя, отвернулся, добавив с тоской, - что бы это ни значило. 

Внезапно треск и жар пожара исчезли. Джет поднял голову и увидел, как Зуко сжал ладонь, туша пламя единым жестом. На его губах играла слабая, одобрительная улыбка, будто он ждал, что всё так и закончится. Джету задышалось легче, судя по всему, он в долгу у Зуко.

\- Как у тебя это получилось? Как ты сумел измениться? 

Вот как. Джет видел все собственные недостатки и прегрешения, но было слишком просто оправдать их благородной целью. Он мог прикрыться маской справедливости и распалить гнев, чтобы почувствовать, что поступает верно, но именно это и привело его сюда. К одиночеству в лесу и запаху гари в воздухе.

\- Это будет непросто, - предупредил Зуко, со вкравшейся в голос неуверенностью. – Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать! Я не изменился… не совсем. Я просто нашёл нечто новое. Я, наконец, понял, чего хочу по-настоящему.

Его золотистые глаза торжественно сверкнули.

\- Поэтому я хочу знать. Ты хочешь быть со мной… или хочешь моей смерти?

Джет провёл большим пальцем по обожжённой зуковой скуле. Это сделал с ним Хозяин Огня, его собственный отец.

\- Я хочу выиграть войну, - яростно ответил Джет.

Зуко отвёл его руку в сторону и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- А что потом?

Джет стукнул кулаком в землю. Он ненавидел отвечать на такие вопросы, и ещё больше ненавидел, что не был уверен в ответе. Хотя и должен был решить. И терпеть этот гнев внутри себя уже никак не получалось.

Он зажмурился, стиснув зубы.  
\- А потом ничего. С меня хватит.

\- Хорошо, - Зуко склонился и мазнул по щеке Джета поцелуем. Прикосновение заставило Джета дрогнуть. Было поразительно осознавать, что он, наконец, может получить то, чего хотел, и совершенно за просто так.

Он проглотил вставший в горле комок чувств. Столь многое следовало сделать, он даже терялся с чего начать. Следует найти Дюка, показаться перед ним, а ещё извиниться перед Катарой и Хару. И тогда… тогда, может, его ждёт что-то стоящее.

Зашелестела одежда, Зуко встал. Джет открыл глаза, Зуко нагнулся к нему, протягивая руку. Джет принял её без возражений. Зуко вскинул бровь.

\- Нож не забудь.

Джет нагнулся и подхватил его, протягивая Зуко, который лишь отмахнулся. Смущённый Джет сунул нож за пояс. Зуко погладил его по спине и крепко приобнял за талию. Так они дошли до самого лагеря, тепло тела Зуко проникало через одежду, согревая и ни на мгновение, не давая позабыть, что его держит маг огня.

И как ни странно, это было приятно.

Примечания

1\. Именно так называются замысловатые мечи Джета.  
2\. Разновидность сильно разваренной рисовой каши.


End file.
